theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Sergeant Officer ( background )
Season 1 This uncredited and not named background actor appears in the second episode of The Shield (''Our Gang). Seen from the distance when Vic Mackey is talking to Paul Jackson about Terry Crowley going down. ]] When Dutch is asking for more officer resources for the missing girl Sally and Aceveda just denies all his requests because lack of evidence he is seen walking pass them. ]] After two uniform cops get ambushed in (Circles) and killed by the fake 911 calls, Gilroy is commanding every resource on finding the shooters and he is there to hear him out. Season 2 in Carte Blanche]] In (Carte Blanche) he is seen congratulating Vic for receiving the medal of courage for his bravery on duty stopping the gun deal and getting injured on the scene in episode Partners. He is also seen escorting Manny Sandoval out of the interrogation room after Claudette mentions that '' I don't need a full confession ''. In episode (Greenlit) he is opening the front lobby door for Vic when Connie is there to see him. with Mark Stone]] When Captain Aceveda has to appear in the uniform once a month for the brass, partnering up with Julien this time and we can see Stone and him appearing on the background. Season 3 ]] Aceveda approaching Danny about the noise complaint at Julien's house, seen shortly talking near the lobby. Season 4 ]] In the premiere he helps to cool down a hand to hand confrontation between Vic and Aceveda, his the one getting pushed away by Mackey ! ]] Every Detective and Officer going over (Tar Baby) the raid plan over the tar projects , later it comes out from the papers that this was one of Mitchell's many operations, Shane was unable to give a heads up for Antwon which later got himself in trouble. Season 5 ]] When Claudette falls down (Man Inside) the stairs, he is seen shortly from the buzzer lobby of the Barn filling in some documents. ]] Corrinne getting a legal representative against Kavanaugh, seen from a camera shot also giving him the leftover money Vic gave her for the kids. Season 7 ]] ]] When Mackey asks for to look the belongings of Jamal (Snitch), having direct dialog between the two. ]] When Ronnie is out of sight there to rig Shane's gun to malfunction (Animal Control) for him to die in the junkyard meeting between mexicans and armenians for supposed exchange of intelligence, Gardocki asks sergeant to take a small break. , appearing in Parricide]] His last appearance in (Family Meeting'') when Vic Mackey shows up in The Barn for the last time, everybody staring Vic in disgrace of hearing the truth about Terry Crowley. He still seemingly has his three stripe rank and works out of the front lobby. The face he gives off to Mackey is cold. He is also seen celebrating Tina Hanlon second year anniversary in the end of the episode with other officers until they get shots been fired called in emergency. Appearances Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Uncredited actors